detective_l_comicsfandomcom-20200216-history
Empress
Emily, also known as Empress, is a major character in the L Comics. Being the most recent graduate of the Caretaker, Empress joins L's troupe to fight crime after the Moniker attacks Chicago. Often seen as less experienced than her fellow team members, Empress seeks to prove herself to her more experienced peers. History Bobcat Empress trained in Ninjutsu under The Caretaker, and graduated to become part of L's team. She was a skilled ninja trained in stealth, but often fell behind her more experienced peers. When an incognito villain called The Moniker attacked Chicago, Empress joined L and Trouble Machine in tracking her down. When L was captured by Moniker, she and Trouble Machine were joined by Ana to rescue him. Later, she went with L to Moniker's base, where she found and battled Bobcat. During her fight, Empress fell unconscious, and was kidnapped by Spider Monkey, along with Soup and Trouble Machine. They were later rescued by L. Moniker, IL When L was sent on a scavenger hunt by Moniker to find his kidnapped girlfriend, Holly, Empress mostly stayed behind at the base. However, when L was forced to battle Moniker, Soup, and Teddy, he was nearly defeated. Empress arrived with Ana just in time to rescue him and defeat the villains, with Teddy falling to his demise off the rooftop. Empress helped tend to L's wounds, as the Caretaker moved in to their base to assist with their mission, following the death of one of his students. After the Moniker became leader of the Bully Club, Ana was kidnapped by Vile. Empress then went with L, Trouble Machine, and Shak to rescue her. They engaged in a game of "Moniker Ball", but Empress was knocked out early. Luckily, her team managed to win and save her friend. Moniker, WA When L and Bobcat went to Washington, Empress stayed behind in Chicago. She grew suspicious of the Bully Club's activities after seeing members Birthday Local and Headless Harry out in public. She went with Ana to battle the Bully Club, but both were defeated and left injured. When L returned from Washington to reveal that Moniker was actually Holly, Empress agreed to work together with her to stop Spider Monkey. Spider Monkey Moniker led Empress, L, Bobcat, and Ana to the Bully Club, only to turn on them and capture them. When Spider Monkey and Sevda attacked the base, Moniker released the prisoners to fight them. Empress and Ana took on Sevda, but both were taken down quickly and needed L to finish her off. When a mysterious person called the Enlightener contacted L and his crew, Empress assisted with a few missions they sent L on in exchange for information on Spider Monkey. Abilities Ninjutsu - Much like L, Empress is trained in Ninjutsu, though lacks experience. She is skilled with shuriken and hand-to-hand combat, but lacks gadgets like the ones used by her fellow teammates. Trivia *Empress is the only member of L's crew to only appear in the L Comics. *Empress was supposedly based on writer Lou Polish's childhood friend, who shared her name.